Magic Moments
by Jacih
Summary: A importância da vida é feita de momentos, momentos esses bons ou ruins que marcam para sempre nosso ser.
1. Investida

Eu acho que parei de respirar quando o vi tão próximo. De todas as pessoas que poderiam me prender contra aquela parede, eu jamais imaginei que pudesse ser ele que o fizesse. Mas foi e agora eu não sabia nem o que pensar e nem o que dizer.

- Está ficando roxa Weasley! – ele disse erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma indiferente

Eu soltei o ar, mas a tensão continuou presente ali. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, ainda mais olhando para aqueles olhos tão penetrantes. Porque ele podia ser a pessoa mais mimada e arrogante que eu conheço, mas os olhos dele são tão calorosos.

- Achei que iria me bater ou me azarar quando eu fizesse isso! – ele suspirou de forma cansativa

- Quero que me solte! – eu disse baixinho, eu não entendo porque, mas meu coração bate apressado

- Vou soltar, quando fizer o que eu quero! – ele respondeu sorrindo de lado

- O que você quer? – eu fiz uma careta sem entender

Mas ele apenas limitou-se a rir e a me beijar e eu me surpreendi, não pelo beijo, mas por corresponder. Depois de minutos que pareceram horas, horas estas que eu havia gostado e que não desejava que acabasse, ele simplesmente se afastou e virou as costas.

E eu fiquei ali, parada no corredor. A primeira Weasley que beijara um Malfoy em todos os séculos.


	2. Picante

- Droga Malfoy! – vociferei quando mais uma vez estava contra a parede – Eu não consigo entender você!

- Por que Weasley? Sou tão enigmático assim? – ele sorriu de lado e ergueu as sobrancelhas

- E nada modesto também! – eu tentei me soltar, mas ele prendeu meus pulsos mais fortemente contra a parede – Você estava me xingando de Weasley pobretona e traidora do sangue há apenas alguns minutos!

- Na verdade, já faz mais de uma hora! – ele disse dando de ombros e começou a beijar meu pescoço

Eu deixei um gemido sufocado escapar e pude sentir ele sorrir contra minha pele. Mas eu não podia me deixar levar, não assim.

- Relaxe Weasley, não é como se eu fosse tirar sua roupa aqui no corredor! – ele disse com a voz rouca

- Você quer tirar a minha roupa? – eu me surpreendi

- Estou louco de vontade para fazer isso! – ele sussurrou encarando meus olhos

- Mas primeiro precisa me humilhar na frente dos seus amigos! – eu ri de forma cética – Acho que não Malfoy! Afinal, eu tenho o Harry!

- Você não tem ele, o Potter nunca olhou para você! – ele riu sem graça – Nunca vai olhar! E para quer ele? Posso te mostrar o que é um homem de verdade!

- Vai se ferrar Malfoy! – eu consegui finalmente me soltar e saí andando, mas ele rodeou minha cintura com os braços

- Você ainda não entendeu Weasley? As ofensas e as nossas diferenças é o que torna nossa situação picante! – ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, mas no mesmo instante que eu gemi aprovando o contato, ele já havia desaparecido no corredor


	3. Verdade

Eu podia sentir os olhos dele sobre mim, mesmo estando de olhos fechados e sonolenta demais, eu ainda sentia a força daquele olhar a queimar meu corpo. Deixei meus pensamentos vagaram tentando achar uma resposta para estar ali, naquela cama, em meio aos lençóis negros de cetim, mas nenhum motivo me vinha à cabeça, nada. Simplesmente a vontade louca de deixar aquelas mãos geladas percorrerem meu corpo e de lhe entregar minha alma.

Provavelmente eu fizera a escolha errada, ele me colocaria para fora do quarto no dia seguinte e então jamais olharia para mim novamente e eu, todas as vezes que passasse por ele pelos corredores, imaginaria seus beijos e suas carícias me levando a loucura novamente. Mas eu fiz o que fiz por vontade própria, porque já estava ficando louca com as investidas dele, nada mudaria minha decisão a partir do momento em que decidi seguir até aqui.

Por mais magoada que eu saísse dessa história, por mais que minha reputação fosse manchada, que tivesse sido um jogo, uma vingança, um modo de atingir o inimigo, por mais que tudo fosse mentira, eu ainda queria estar ali.

- O que você tanto olha? – perguntei baixinho, pude ouvir ele soltar a respiração de forma lenta

- Estou tentando imaginar o motivo de estar na minha cama. – ele disse de forma simples

Eu respirei fundo. Talvez ele quisesse dizer que fora apenas sexo, talvez não entendesse minha decisão. Na maioria das vezes que trocávamos algumas palavras eu não entendia o que ele queria dizer, porque suas frases sempre tinham duplo sentido.

- Sabe, você tinha tudo. O garoto por quem sempre fora apaixonada, agora está percebendo que você existe, tinha amigos fiéis e que te apoiariam, tem uma família que apesar de ser muito grande te ama, tem um lar para voltar quando sair daqui e, no entanto, está na minha cama!

- O fato de eu estar na sua cama não muda meu lar, meus amigos ou minha família! – eu dei de ombros

- Mas muda o fato de que você estava quase conseguindo o garoto dos seus sonhos! – ele estava se irritando, eu pude perceber só pelo tom da sua voz

- Ele já deixou de ser o garoto dos meus sonhos há muito tempo.

Ele não esperava por isso. Pude sentir na pele sua inquietação, sua indecisão do que fazer. Então seus dedos gelados tocaram meu braço e delicadamente seus lábios se colaram aos meus.

- E quem é o garoto dos seus sonhos agora? – ele perguntou baixinho, os lábios a centímetros dos meus

Abri os olhos devagar, o sono já havia passado e fitei aquele olhar claro que tanto me chamava a atenção.

- Por enquanto eu tenho na realidade e não nos sonhos, mas só até o dia amanhecer! – sorri de forma singela

Ele permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, olhando meu rosto, vasculhando algo que ele ainda não vira.

- Ainda não acredito que está aqui comigo e não com ele, que se entregou para mim e não para ele! – ele sussurrou e voltou a fitar meus olhos

- Eu devo levar isso como uma declaração ou o triunfo de uma vitória sobre seu inimigo? – eu ergui as sobrancelhas em um gesto mudo de ironia

- Deve levar para o lado que quiser, a decisão sempre foi sua! – ele soltou a respiração de forma pesada – Você vai voltar para ele não vai?

- Se eu não voltar para ele, não terei onde ficar, estarei completamente sozinha! – toquei seu rosto

- Eu não basto? – ele que teve o tom irônico agora

- E você assumiria algo comigo? Deixaria tudo para trás para ficar comigo? Isso inclui meus amigos e minha família! – virei meu rosto sem encará-lo, eu já sabia sua resposta, seu orgulho falaria mais alto

Ele não respondeu por um tempo, continuou me segurando em seus braços e me fitando. Então tocou meu queixo e me fez encará-lo, seus lábios frios tocaram os meus quentes e seu corpo nu se juntou ainda mais ao meu, nossos lábios se separaram apenas para ele sussurrar algo, algo que fez meu coração parar de bater e ao mesmo tempo bater mais rápido.

- Eu quero que se torne a senhora Malfoy!


	4. Comensal

Eu corri pelos corredores ao ouvir aquilo saindo da boca do Harry. Ele achava que o Malfoy tinha uma marca negra no braço, que havia se tornado um comensal nas férias e eu não podia acreditar nisso. Não agora. Não depois de tudo.

Eu fui uma idiota me entregando de corpo e alma a ele. Fui burra demais para entender que ele continuaria sendo o mesmo de sempre. O sobrenome Malfoy tinha seu valor, para o lado das Trevas, não para o lado que eu seguia. Pena que me entreguei fácil demais, pena que deixei meu coração ser dele antes de entender.

Adentrei a sala e nem dei valor para Luna e Zabine no sofá, eu não queria falar com eles. O meu interesse era no dono daquele quarto da monitoria. Ele. O loiro que tanto infernizava meus pensamentos. Ele deve ter ouvido o alvoroço porque saiu do quarto para a sala e me encarou surpreso.

Draco sorriu em seguida, achando que fora um rompante de saudade, mas fora um rompante de fúria, de mágoa.

- Achei que não viesse aqui hoje! – ele sorriu me vendo subir as escadas até o patamar que ficava o quarto, eu não respondi – O que aconteceu?

Eu o fitei em silêncio, as lágrimas já corriam pelo meu rosto. Ele se assustou e se adiantou para mim, mas eu o parei segurando seu pulso. No momento seguinte a manga da camisa de seu braço esquerdo estava acima do cotovelo e ali no antebraço estava incrustada a marca negra.

- Gina eu... – ele tentou argumentar, mas eu me afastei ligeira

- Me deixe tocá-la! – ele estendeu a mão, mas eu neguei e ergui os olhos o encarando – Você não pode estar com medo de mim!

- Achou que eu não descobriria? Como pretendia fazer amor comigo? Com a camisa? – eu não consegui deixar de ser irônica

- Não é isso, me deixe explicar! – ele pediu, talvez houvesse temor em sua voz

Mas havia acabado. Acabou no exato momento em que ouvi aquelas palavras saindo da boca do Harry, porque no fundo eu já sabia que era verdade.

- Acabou! – eu disse simplesmente e desci as escadas correndo, ele não fez menção de correr atrás de mim, pelo contrário, permaneceu calado no mesmo lugar enquanto eu desaparecia de sua vida


	5. Ataque

Senti ser jogada para trás e bater contra uma parede fria daquelas ruínas. Minha cabeça doeu rapidamente e eu senti o sangue escorrer pelo meu pescoço. Eu estava ferida, muito ferida. Não quis voltar a abrir os olhos porque eu sabia o que aconteceria, eu seria amaldiçoada e se tivesse sorte seria morta, caso contrário, seria feita prisioneira.

- Você é maluco? Olha o que você fez! – quando ouvi aquela voz, meu coração falhou uma batida

Meus olhos se abriram rapidamente, eu o focalizei se lançando sobre mim, a varinha dele caiu ao lado do meu corpo e meu rosto estava entre suas mãos em segundos. Eu sorri entre as lágrimas, eu estava salva.

- Você está bem? – ele estava muito preocupado, não esperou resposta e já foi verificar o corte na minha nuca – Eu vou matar você Zabine! – ele vociferou

- Eu não queria...eu... – agora era Zabine que se abaixava ao meu lado – Mas ela iria me atacar...ela...

- Eu estou bem! – sussurrei por fim, minha voz voltara depois de tamanha surpresa

- Gina! – ele sussurrou me encarando – Preciso tirar você daqui, antes que apareça mais alguém! Você precisa aparatar!

- Não vou conseguir sozinha! – eu levantei a mão e toquei seu rosto – Você mudou!

- Foram três anos Gina! Você também mudou! – seus olhos estavam tristes

- Venha comigo! – eu pedi de repente, não sei como aquelas palavras saíram da minha boca

- Você me abandonou uma vez! Quem garante que não me abandonará agora? – ele soltou meu rosto, eu me ajoelhei direito na sua frente

- Não vou deixar você! Fique do meu lado! Zabine e você não são monstros! – tentei tocar seu rosto novamente, mas ele não deixou

- Eles vão me prender, me interrogar! Se não for morto serei preso!

- Eles vão te interrogar, mas estarei com você! Não vou deixar prendê-lo ou machucá-lo! Por favor, confie em mim! – finalmente segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos

- Eu não posso...eu... – mas eu o calei com um beijo

Zabine tossiu do nosso lado, mas eu não me importei e muito menos ele. No instante seguinte eu estava entre seus braços, sentada em seu colo e sendo beijada fervorosamente pelo garoto dos meus sonhos, aqueles sonhos que não mudavam desde o meu quinto ano. Senti a presença de Zabine se afastar de nós e então não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas sei que durou uma eternidade.


	6. Sentimentos

Eu sentia seu hálito de menta invadindo meus poros no meu pescoço. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas as minhas e pela primeira vez elas estavam quentes. Era engraçado como seu corpo sempre reagia de maneira diferente ao meu. Quando ele estava com medo ficava quente e quando estava normal ficava gelado.

- O que ele faz aqui? – Rony pulou o corrimão da escada e apontou a varinha para nós

Meu pai e minha mãe apareceram à porta da cozinha, ela estava visivelmente abalada, descabelada e de olhos vermelhos. Ela chorara.

- Gina! – ela tentou se aproximar correndo, mas meu pai a segurou – Achamos que havia morrido ou que estivesse presa!

- Eu demorei para voltar, desculpa! – eu deixei uma lágrima cair pelos meus olhos, Draco atrás de mim apertou ainda mais minhas mãos

- O que eles fazem aqui Gina? – agora era Tonks quem pedia, a maioria da Ordem estava ali essa hora

- Blaise? – Luna parou no meio das escadas, Harry e Mione atrás dela

- Gina, eles te obrigaram a vir para cá? A revelar onde estávamos? – Harry nos apontava a varinha

- Blaise, Pansy e Draco, estão do nosso lado! – eu disse respirando fundo e encarando meus pais acima de todos

- Como podemos ter certeza? – era Lupin segurando os ombros de Tonks

- Eles me salvaram! – eu mordi o lábio – Não estou presa, mas Draco está desarmado e não sairei da frente dele até ter certeza que não vão atacá-lo!

- Por que tanta intimidade agora? – Rony perguntou franzindo o cenho

Eu respirei fundo. Estava na hora de todos saberem a verdade, até mesmo ele.

- Eu já tive muito mais intimidade com ele! – eu abaixei os olhos sem encarar ninguém – Eu o amo!

Todos prenderam a respiração e ficaram inquietos. Como eu, uma Weasley, amava um Malfoy? Bom, nem eu sei responder. Mas a reação de Draco foi a mais estranha de todas. Ele ergueu meus cabelos deixando todo o sangue em meu pescoço a mostra e então encarou minha mãe e disse simplesmente que eu precisava de cuidados antes de me empurrar da frente dele e se deixar livre para ser preso pelos integrantes da Ordem.

Eu suspirei, talvez ele não soubesse lidar com os sentimentos, ou então ele não nutria sentimentos por mim.


	7. Confusão

Acordei lentamente. Minha cabeça ainda estava dolorida, mas estar em casa ao invés de presa ou morta já era um alívio tão grande que eu me sentia bem melhor. Olhei o quarto a procura de alguma coisa diferente, mas não encontrei nada. Vesti uma roupa melhor e desci as escadas, Harry e Draco apontavam a varinha um para o outro na sala.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – pedi mexendo a cabeça levemente para o lado

- Gina! – Harry se adiantou para mim, mas Draco colocou a varinha na frente dele

- Nem pense Potter! – ele sorriu de lado

- Minha cabeça está doendo! – eu disse ainda baixinho

- Você deveria ter ficado na cama! – Draco respondeu de modo severo

- Volte para o seu quarto, Gina! – Harry concordou com ele

- Vocês me deixam confusa! – eu levei as mãos às têmporas e massageie-as, então no segundo seguinte deixei meu corpo cair para o chão, mas não senti a batida

Quando abri os olhos novamente estava no colo de Draco. Ele me encarava preocupado.

– Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui embaixo? – ele me colocou no chão

- Estou com fome, se você me levar para a cozinha eu iria adorar! – eu sorri singelamente

- Sinto muito pequena, mas tenho de terminar a aula de Oclumência com o Harry! – ele tocou meu rosto, eu arregalei meus olhos – Você dormiu durante três dias, as coisas por aqui mudaram!

- To percebendo! – eu respondi estranhando, mas sorri – Ok, eu vou comer! Estou morrendo de fome!

- Vai lá, já vou te ver! – Draco me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e me soltou

- Você tem sorte! – ouvi Harry dizer

- Do quê? – Draco perguntou

- De tê-la! – Harry não parecia triste, ao contrário, era um aviso

- Eu sei Potter, eu sei! – eu sabia que Draco sorria agora, mesmo sem eu estar olhando

E então a confusão predominava na minha cabeça. Ele era um amor comigo, apesar de continuar sarcástico, mas eu não conseguia decifrar seus olhos, seus sentimentos. E agora? Ele me ama ou não?


	8. Exclusividade

Desci as escadas no escuro para pegar um copo com água, senti-me observada por todo o caminho, mas só percebi quem era ao voltar para o quarto e senti-lo me empurrar pela cintura.

- Até que enfim voltou ruiva! – ele beijou a curva do meu pescoço – Já estava cansado de esperar!

- Por que me esperava? – perguntei tentando me virar para ele, mas fui impedida

- A noite é longa pequena e não estou com sono! – ele sorriu contra meu pescoço e começou a abrir meu roupão de seda

- Draco! – eu tentei detê-lo, mas mais uma vez fui impedida

Ele só se afastou para deixar o roupão cair pelos meus braços e então estava colado a mim novamente. Uma de suas mãos subiu para meu seio apertando-o de leve sobre o tecido fino do pijama. Eu gemi jogando minha cabeça para trás, por sobre seu ombro. A outra mão deslizou para dentro do short e então eu voltei à realidade.

- Draco, não! – segurei seu pulso

Ele suspirou contra meu pescoço e me virou de frente para ele. Seus olhos perscrutavam meu rosto em busca de algo diferente, mas eu não conseguia encará-lo.

- Por que não? – ele perguntou sério

Eu o encarei agora, meus olhos marejaram. Ele estendeu a mão e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás. Às vezes tão carinhoso e outras vezes tão estranho. Em quê eu acreditava?

- Você está com medo! – ele sussurrou de repente, eu deixei uma lágrima escapar – Achei que estivéssemos juntos Gina!

- Estamos? – ergui meus olhos para ele, Draco simplesmente limpou a lágrima do meu rosto

- Você me beijou! Achei que estávamos juntos! – ele deu de ombros

- E eu disse que te amava e você não respondeu! – eu cruzei os braços em frente ao corpo

- Você foi a única mulher da minha vida Gina, desde que terminou comigo eu não consegui ficar com mais ninguém! Ainda duvida disso? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma irônica, mas falava a verdade

Eu soltei a respiração e sorri. Draco se aproximou e segurou minha cintura. Dessa vez me beijou com calma e carinho. Eu correspondi até sentir os lençóis contra minhas costas.

- Draco? – chamei baixinho

Ele me encarou acariciando meu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Vai com calma? Você também foi o único! – eu sorri envergonhada, mas o sorriso dele me tirou todas as dúvidas


	9. Porto Seguro

Dias se passaram, noites mal dormidas, beijos escondidos, carícias que me levavam a loucura, mas poucas palavras. Seria difícil eu conseguir ouvir um _Eu te amo_ vindo dele. Aquilo que falara na nossa primeira noite depois de três anos, seria a única declaração que poderia conseguir dele. Se é que podia confiar.

E foi pensando na confiança que decidi falar com Harry. Desci as escadas correndo, mas não o encontrei na sala. Quando olhei a cozinha, eu vi uma Luna cabisbaixa, Pansy ao lado de Harry e Rony e Hermione de frente para eles. Nada de Draco e Blaise.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – entrei tentando parecer despreocupada, mas seus olhares sobre mim me deixavam tensa

- Você o Draco estão juntos, não estão? – Hermione deu um meio sorriso

- Por quê? – perguntei sem entender

- Blaise e Draco saíram do esconderijo hoje! – Harry tentou me explicar, mas parecia nervoso também – Eles alegaram que estão tentando fazer a coisa certa!

- Eles saíram sem permissão? Sem contar o que fariam? – perguntei me sentando na ponta da mesa

- Eles foram atrás da herança deles! – Harry me encarou de forma séria – E não precisam de permissão, pois não são prisioneiros!

- Mas eles vão voltar! Eu sei que voltariam! – eu quase deixei algumas lágrimas escaparem

Como ele podia fazer isso? Sem me dizer nada, sem um último beijo, ou um voto de confiança? Como ele podia sumir e sair daquele esconderijo quando lá fora todos o queriam? Será que fora somente um plano? Será que não passei de mais uma?

- Acreditamos neles, Gina! – Rony me encarou pela primeira vez – Só temos medo que os peguem!

- Draco sabe se cuidar! – eu me fiz de forte – E...sim! Nós estamos juntos! – eu fui firme

É claro que estávamos juntos. Eu tinha de confiar nele, tinha de ter um porto seguro, alguém para quem correr. Mesmo que ele não me visse assim dessa maneira. Mesmo que eu não fosse a mulher que ele queria.


	10. Noivado Traiçoeiro

- Blaise! – Luna desceu os últimos degraus da escada correndo e pulou no pescoço do moreno

Logo mais atrás Draco estava parado. Ele não me olhava e muito menos olhava para outra pessoa. Fitava o chão como se não houvesse nada mais interessante. Eu estranhei aquele jeito, ou ele aprontara alguma, ou iria revelar algo importante.

- Gina! – ele me chamou me fitando de longe – Desça, quero falar com você e seus pais!

Eu desci em silêncio e o segui para a cozinha. Meus pais já nos esperavam lá, eu me adiantei e iria sentar, mas ele segurou meu braço e pela primeira vez me olhou direito desde a noite que fizemos amor. Quase uma semana que ele desaparecera na manhã seguinte.

- Eu comprei uma coisa para você! – ele sorriu um pouco, mas seus olhos estavam tão distantes – Bom, não só para você!

Eu prendi minha respiração quando vi ele tirar aquela caixinha do bolso. Ele abriu devagar e levantou o olhar só para ver minha reação diante das alianças. Mas eu não conseguia falar, aquela cena parecia impossível para mim.

- Senhor Weasley, eu quero que o senhor permita que a Gina se case comigo quando toda essa guerra acabar! – ele encarou meu pai – Na verdade se ela decidir mais tarde que é muito cedo ainda, eu irei entender. Tudo o que eu quero é que ela diga sim e que no meio de tanta dor, desespero e confusão, eu possa saber que ao menos a tenho!

Meu pai nada disse, apenas me indicou com a cabeça para que ele pedisse a mim. Eu não respondi verbalmente também, só estiquei a mão para que ele colocasse a aliança e em seguida fiz o mesmo com ele. E no mesmo instante sobre o ouro das alianças nossos nomes apareceram gravados. Ele sorriu com o ato, mas não me explicou.

Draco se voltou para meus pais e sorriu mais abertamente agora, retirou um maço de papéis do bolso e uma chave.

- Essa chave é de um cofre em Gringotes, a conta está no nome da Gina e tem todo o meu dinheiro! – ele ficou sério agora, eu ficava cada vez mais surpresa – Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, esse dinheiro é da Gina e de vocês! Gostaria que ficassem com a chave!

- Não podemos aceitar! – minha mãe se prontificou sorrindo de forma bondosa – Filho, não queremos seu dinheiro, apenas que cuide da Gina e a faça feliz!

- Eu sei! Mas não quero que esse dinheiro seja usado para o lado das Trevas, então se algo ocorrer comigo e vocês não quiserem usá-lo, doem, mas não permitam que meus pais o peguem! – ele entregou a chave para o meu pai e suspirou olhando os papéis – E estes papéis são um contrato de uma casa na Espanha!

Draco voltou a me encarar. Ele mexeu na ponta dos meus cabelos e sorriu um pouquinho.

- Eu pensei que a gente podia morar lá um dia, mas sei que nunca vai deixar essa guerra para trás! Então, acho que se algum dia precisarem de um novo quartel general, lá é o melhor lugar! Fácil de desaparatar e onde ninguém conhece! – ele se voltou novamente para meu pai e lhe entregou o contrato

- Draco...você deve ter ficado maluco! – eu sorri feito uma boba

- Eu te amo pequena Weasley! Me perdoe! – ele me abraçou apertado e então a casa estava indo pelos ares em meio a explosões e os comensais invadindo

Merlin. O que ele fizera?


	11. Raiva

Minha cabeça latejava. O sangue seco fazia um dos lados do meu rosto repuxar e a visão embaçada e escurecida só me fazia ter mais medo. Onde eu estaria? Esfreguei os olhos com os punhos e visualizei Draco na minha frente, ele se ajoelhava aos pés de um trono alto, nele Voldemort sorria com escárnio.

- Eu fiz o que prometi mestre, a pequena Weasley é o amor do Potter e tem-na como refém agora! – o loiro dizia com voz fria e distante – Potter acha que ela não o ama mais, pois ela aceitou se casar comigo e desta forma todos acham que ela será bem cuidada enquanto eu estiver por perto!

- Muito bom Draco! Prometi lhe livrar da presença indesejável dela assim que cumprisse a missão, mas vou precisar que fique de olho nela, até atrairmos Potter para ver como sua bela ruiva se encontra!

- Mestre... – Draco chamou baixinho – posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Uma só, tem mais o que fazer! – as fendas vermelhas vacilaram um pouco

- Qual é o destino da garota? – ele perguntou ainda mais baixo

- Morte é claro, não a deixarei viva, mas quem sabe posso deixá-la para divertimento dos comensais! – ele riu – Agora retire essa aliança e a leve para a sala!

Vi Draco se levantar e logo depois ele atirar um metal dourado para um canto qualquer. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo meu rosto. Ele armara tudo.

Senti meu braço ser puxado de forma brusca e então ele me empurrava por corredores cada vez mais escuros. Não disse uma única palavra, não me movi direito, não conseguia nem pensar. Quando ele parou deixei-me cair para o chão e o senti se abaixar a minha frente. Ele levou um líquido gelado aos meus lábios e eu bebi com sofreguidão. Água.

- Gina! – ele tocou meu rosto de forma carinhosa

- Eu odeio você! – eu levantei meu olhar para ele, lágrimas caíam sem parar, mas a raiva era explícita


	12. Lágrimas

Senti meu corpo amolecer diante do primeiro _Cruciatus_, depois senti o _Imperius_ e me obrigaram a ficar parada. O primeiro deles se aproximou. Eu seria um jogo agora. Um jogo para ver quem me tocaria mais.

Outro _Cruciatus_ antes mesmo do primeiro deles chegar até mim, o corte em minha cabeça se abriu, o sangue quente escorreu e eu tentei fazer minha mente vagar para dias felizes onde eu não era feita prisioneira. Porém, todos os dias felizes, ele estava junto. Aquele me entregara e agora nem tinha coragem de aparecer e fazer o que os amigos faziam.

Senti ser levantada pelos braços. Minha roupa começar a ser rasgada e então minha mente se desligou. Silêncio. Escuridão. Mas ao invés de me sentir só, eu sentia braços quentes me envolvendo e um sussurro em meu ouvido.

Obriguei-me a abrir os olhos levemente, nada mais que uma visão mínima do ambiente. Eu estava sentada no chão, encostada ao peito de alguém que me abraçava fortemente. A voz em meu ouvido era branda, mas eu podia perceber que havia lágrimas.

- Eu nunca deixarei algum deles tocar você! Me perdoa! Por favor! Eu vou tirar você daqui, vou tirar você na hora certa, quando ele achar que está vencendo e o Potter pronto para matá-lo! Você vai ficar bem e eu vou sumir da sua vida, eu prometo! Me perdoa pequena, eu amo você!

Fechei meus olhos novamente me sentindo completamente segura. Nada acontecera, nada aconteceria. Ele jamais iria deixar e por incrível que possa parecer, eu confiava nele. Confiava porque ele chorava por mim, sofria por mim, mas a dúvida sempre ficava. Será que era real?


	13. Aliança

Eu estava encolhida contra a parede fria de mármore, os braços cruzados e os olhos distantes e frios, banhados em lágrimas. Ele parecia visivelmente sofrer, mas eu acabaria com esse sofrimento fingido agora.

- Precisamos sair daqui! – ele abriu a cela, mas eu não me movi

- Não vou a lugar algum com você! – disse dando de ombros

- Há alguns dias, você aceitou se casar comigo e agora já não me quer mais? – ele foi sarcástico, queria quebrar aquele clima, queria que eu saísse dali, nem que fosse com raiva

- Há alguns dias, você não era um traidor! – eu ainda não queria encará-lo

Por dois motivos, primeiro porque eu provavelmente cederia e segundo porque talvez eu percebesse que seu sofrimento não fosse fingido. Eu estava na dúvida se o queria do meu lado ou se não o queria nunca mais, estava com medo de me entregar e perceber que novamente caí em uma armadilha.

- Gina, olhe para mim! – ele se aproximou, passos lentos, abaixou-se a minha frente

Eu fechei os olhos, feito uma criança birrenta. Ele segurou meus ombros, achei que seria chacoalhada, vítima de sua raiva, mas ao invés disso eu senti um beijo úmido em minha testa. Abri os olhos lentamente, seus olhos estavam cinzas, nublados, a espera de uma resposta que eu não tinha.

Baixei o olhar e fitei as marcas vermelhas e roxas que desciam pelo lado do seu pescoço e adentravam a camisa, algumas ainda tinham sangue seco. Assustei-me e me lancei para perto dele olhando aquelas marcas. Ele fora torturado.

- Por quê? – perguntei sentindo meus olhos marejarem

- Porque não machuquei você! – os olhos dele também marejaram e eu cedi, caí na tentação de novo

Mas foi quando baixei meus olhos novamente que vi a fina corrente de ouro presa em seu pescoço. Puxei-a devagar para fora da camisa e contemplei a aliança com o meu nome gravado. Olhei para ele confusa e ele deu um leve sorriso.

- A que eu joguei fora, era falsa!

E a partir daí, voltei a confiar nele, com minha vida.


	14. Gravidez

Encostei-me a árvore após ter jogado tudo para fora pela segunda vez. Draco não se aproximara um passo, nem uma palavra e nem uma respiração diferente. Ele apenas ficava me olhando sem mover um músculo, mas eu sabia que seus pensamentos voavam freneticamente agora em busca de respostas que ele temia ter.

Vi ele cerrar os punhos. Vi seus olhos ficarem escuros. Suas emoções mudarem e então ele respirou de forma mais pesada, abriu a boca várias vezes para emitir alguma palavra, mas não saiu som nenhum.

- Desde quando? – foi apenas um sussurro

- Desde nossa primeira noite na minha casa, no quartel general da Ordem! – eu respondi baixinho, temia sua reação

- Isso eu sei! – ele retrucou de forma irônica – Foi a única noite que passamos juntos! Quero saber desde quando você suspeita!

- Alguns dias...descobri quando comecei a passar mal na cela e quando você me abraçou aquela noite achando que eu estivesse dormindo! – deixei as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto

Ele balançou a cabeça nervosamente, depois girou nos próprios pés e fincou um soco no tronco da árvore mais próxima. Pude ouvir seus dedos estalarem, mas ele não se importou. Ficou um tempo de costas para mim, mas eu preferia que nunca tivesse me encarado.

- Nós vamos... – ele respirou fundo – Vamos achar um médico...alguém que possa cuidar de você! Vamos dar um jeito!

Meu mundo desabou. Ele simplesmente não se importava.


	15. Filho

Eu sei que não deveria esperar, eu sei que no momento em que aquela guerra acabou eu deveria ter fugido dali, desaparecido. Ele não deveria me encontrar, nem me ver. Mas eu tive que ficar ali, tive que vê-lo aparecer por entre as árvores junto de Harry e Rony, tive que vê-lo, apesar de ferido, bem. Só para saber que ele estava vivo.

Quando vi seus olhos pousarem sobre mim, um lampejo de angustia passou por eles. Eu achei que seria meu escape, minha fuga naquele momento, mas sua voz saiu tão imponente e decidida quanto podia.

- Leve-me até ela Potter!

Ele estava ferido, Harry o carregava do lado esquerdo onde ele segurava as costelas com a mão. Eu não consegui me mover. Não consegui falar nada, nem sequer pensar. Só o que vi foi Harry deixá-lo parado em minha frente e então se afastar alguns passos, mas não o suficiente, somente para que pudesse interferir se ocorresse algo.

- Você é uma... – ele começou

- Malfoy! – Rony o advertiu

O loiro rolou os olhos.

- Você é uma idiota! – ele continuou, aquelas palavras me feriram como facas – Quando disse que acharíamos um médico, ou uma pessoa que cuidasse de você e que daríamos um jeito, eu só quis dizer que se essa guerra não acabasse, se perdêssemos, daríamos um jeito de ter esse filho e mantê-lo seguro, nem que eu tivesse que mandá-lo para longe! Não quis sugerir que abortasse!

Ele levantou a mão e enxugou as lágrimas que corriam pelo meu rosto.

- Eu fiquei furioso sim, porque eu não queria que tivesse acontecido nesse momento! Mas não culpei você por nada, porque fizemos esse filho juntos e eu não me lembro de nenhuma vez que a senhorita não quis ou eu não quis! – ele sorriu de lado – Eu estou feliz por ter um filho, agora que esta guerra acabou e que vencemos eu quero esse filho com você!


	16. Pesadelo

Eu estava abraçada aos joelhos encolhida contra a cabeceira da cama. O vento e a chuva faziam a janela bater e eu me assustava com cada estalo que ouvia dentro daquele apartamento. Nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida, nunca pensei que um sonho me incomodaria tanto, mas hoje eu percebi que sonhos podem nos fazer enlouquecer se deixarmos eles vencerem e eu estava quase deixando.

Então ele apareceu na porta, vestia apenas uma calça escura de um pijama qualquer e bagunçava os cabelos, os olhos demonstravam que estava morto de sono. Achei que fosse deitar e nem perceber meu estado, mas assim que colocou os olhos em mim, ele acordou completamente.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou engatinhando pela cama até chegar a minha frente e segurar minhas mãos

Eu não respondi. Apenas fitei seus olhos claros sem saber o que dizer. Eu ainda tremia pelo medo daquele sonho horrível acontecer. Mas seria impossível, não é?

- O que aconteceu? Você está me assustando! – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio, gesto típico de quando ficava preocupado

- Eu sonhei! – minha respiração falhou – Sonhei que você...

- Que eu? – ele apertou mais as minhas mãos

- Eu estou com tanto medo! Doeu tanto no sonho! – eu deixei as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto

- Doeu no sonho? Do quê está falando? – ele limpou minhas lágrimas com as mãos e segurou meu rosto

- Você desdenhava de mim, como na escola, virava as costas e desaparecia rindo com seus amigos da trouxa que acreditou em você! – eu continuei fitando seus olhos, precisava ver sua reação

- E você está assim por isso? – ele soltou meu rosto de forma repentina

- É que doeu tanto...eu... – eu não sabia como explicar – Você me tratando daquele jeito...machucou demais...

E então eu fui interrompida. Seus braços passaram em volta do meu corpo e no segundo seguinte estávamos deitados embaixo das cobertas. Seu corpo estava por cima do meu, seus lábios passeavam pelo meu pescoço e pelos meus ombros.

- Isso não vai acontecer! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Não se preocupe, eu jamais vou lhe deixar e pode sempre confiar em mim, porque eu só tenho você na minha vida!

- Eu... – tentei falar, mas ele colou seus lábios nos meus

- Sinceramente, não sei como pode ficar tão assustada com isso! – ele riu – Você está grávida, com os hormônios à flor da pele, comeu bastante hoje e teve um pesadelo! Foi só isso!

Meus olhos marejaram novamente. Ele tirou o sorriso do rosto, mas continuou me fitando com carinho.

- Há dois meses, três dias e cinco horas eu disse sim no altar! – ele me deu um selinho – Eu jamais imaginei casar com uma Weasley, mas desde que pensei nessa possibilidade eu já sabia que seria para a vida toda! Eu te amo senhora Ginevra Malfoy!

Eu sorri e me entreguei aos beijos dele. Afinal, ele era meu marido. O meu Draco Malfoy.


	17. Epílogo I

Visão do Draco

Eu acho que o piso do St. Mungus já está afundando de tanto que eu fico dando voltas e mais voltas. Não me deixaram entrar para ficar com ela, tentei forçar a barra, mas tudo o que ouvi foi que algo errado acontecera e então me expulsaram dali.

Quando meus sogros chegaram, junto com Rony e Hermione, Harry e Pansy e Blaise e Luna, eu nada disse, apenas continuei meu caminho nervoso de andar para lá e para cá. Eles não precisavam saber que estava dando errado, eles não precisavam se preocupar. Ninguém precisava se preocupar.

Vi o médico aparecer pela porta com as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco branco e uma expressão séria. Fiquei com medo e não me atrevi nem a perguntar ou erguer a voz. Tudo o que fiz foi fitá-lo com os olhos. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e se aproximou tocando meu ombro, eu estava sentindo o mundo desabar sobre minha cabeça.

- Sua filha nasceu prematura e tinha o cordão umbilical enrolado no pescoço, fizemos o que podíamos e sua esposa pediu que salvássemos seu bebê! – ele suspirou – Ela está em uma incubadora, mas corre tudo bem! Poderá levá-la para casa em alguns dias!

Senti uma parte de mim se quebrar. Eu temia pela minha filha, temia por aquele ser que mal respirava, mas já fazia uma parte tão grande minha amá-la. Eu não podia perdê-la, nunca poderia perdê-la. Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e esperei noticias de Gina. O médico suspirou mais uma vez.

- Fizemos tudo o que podíamos pela sua esposa, mas a reação para voltar a consciência depende inteiramente dela agora!

Vi pelo canto dos olhos meus sogros se desesperarem, percebi Luna e Pansy se abraçando, enquanto Blaise se aproximava e tocava meu ombro. Mas eu não demonstrei nada. Eu não podia demonstrar.

Horas mais tarde eu estava em frente à janela olhando minha filha na incubadora, ela era tão pequenininha, tão frágil. Eu tinha vontade de abraçá-la e nunca mais soltá-la, protegê-la com a minha vida. Afastei-me alguns passos e entrei em um quarto. Gina parecia dormir de forma calma e seu estado passaria despercebido para qualquer pessoa que não conhecesse o caso.

Aproximei-me da cama e segurei sua mão. Estava gelada. Sua respiração cada vez mais fraca, seus batimentos diminuíam com o tempo. Ajoelhei-me ao lado da cama e beijei sua mão de forma delicada.

- Por que Gin? – perguntei baixinho – Você não costumava se vingar! Pelo menos não de mim! – suspirei – Eu queria estar aqui e dizer que te odeio, dizer que não me importo se você morrer, mas infelizmente eu não consigo!

Senti as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto.

- Volta para mim? Eu preciso de você em meus braços durante a noite, a cama está tão vazia! Eu perdi meu rumo, perdi minha vontade de viver, perdi meu motivo para viver! Eu te amo pequena Weasley, sempre vou te amar, mas não me deixe sozinho porque eu não posso suportar!


	18. Epílogo II

Visão do Draco

Cheguei em casa e joguei a pasta em cima do sofá. Tentei respirar fundo antes de encarar o resto da casa quando senti dois bracinhos me abraçando pelas pernas. Sorri para o pequeno loiro que me olhava encantado. Para ele eu era um herói. Peguei-o no colo e lhe baguncei os cabelos, ele riu.

- Cadê sua irmã? – pedi enquanto ele mexia na minha gravata, tinha verdadeira admiração por gravatas

- Ela está lá no quarto chorando! – o pequeno me encarou com os olhos brilhando, ele sofria junto com a irmã

- Por que ela chora, Enzo? – pedi com o cenho franzido

- Elizabeth estava com medo de Hogwarts! O dia de amanhã será importante para ela, seu primeiro dia na escola! – eu vi as duas mulheres descerem pelas escadas

Elisabeth sorriu e me abraçou, o rostinho ainda molhado de lágrimas e os olhos extremamente azuis que me encantava junto com aquela cabeleira ruiva que caía até o meio de suas costas. Ela me lembrava tanto a Gina. É claro que tinha as minhas feições, mas aqueles cabelos e aqueles olhos eram inconfundíveis. Gina. Minha Gina.

Soltei um suspiro de saudade e então sorri para minha pequena.

- Eu te amo pequena! – eu beijei seu rosto e depois coloquei Enzo no chão – Também te amo! – sorri para ele

O loirinho sorriu radiante e pegando a mão da irmã correu para o jardim para aproveitar os últimos raios solares do dia. Voltei-me para a mulher que me encarava sorrindo e a puxei pela cintura para que se apoiasse em meu peito.

- Como você está? – perguntei sorrindo

- Com saudades! – ela escondeu o rosto em meu peito e aspirou profundamente – Senti sua falta!

- Eu também senti sua falta e daquelas criaturinhas lá fora! – eu sorri erguendo seu rosto e lhe beijando levemente os lábios

- Não os chame assim! – ela me bateu de leve no peito

- São meus filhos, meu sangue, minha vida! Mas eu não seria nada sem você! – sussurrei lhe beijando o rosto

- Por que está dizendo isso? – ela me encarou confusa

- Ontem Elisabeth fez onze anos, há onze anos eu quase perdi você! – eu encarei seus olhos até que eles derrubaram algumas lágrimas e eu me apressei em limpá-las

Desde que ela deu sinal de vida depois que implorei para voltar para mim há onze anos, eu prometi que jamais lhe faria chorar novamente e pretendo cumprir pelo resto da minha vida.

- Eu te amo Draco! – ela me abraçou sorrindo

- Eu te amo Gin, para sempre!


End file.
